1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled carts, and more particularly to a cart including an unfolding axle support assembly for rotatably connecting at least one wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carts, which are generally used for transporting articles, can be towed behind various types of vehicles. A cart is often packaged for shipment to a distributor or end consumer. The cart is often shipped in a disassembled state to more readily fit within standard shipping boxes. The cart is then assembled upon arrival. However, assembling the cart may include installing a large number of fasteners to attach various components resulting in an undesirably long assembly time.